Finding Each Other pt 2
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Sequel to Finding Each Other!
Alex groaned as she opened her eyes and looked over at her alarm clock, "Astra, if you don't lay your ass back down and let me get at least two more hours of sleep-"

"Someone is here," Was all that was said as the woman left the bed and made her way from the room. Alex sat up then and reached for the gun she kept on her bedside table. She then followed her alien girlfriend through the apartment.

"Astra?" She saw the alien stood in her living room and stepped up behind her. She seemed to be concentrating so Alex waited. The woman then scrunched her face up and turned to face her with an apologetic look, "What?"

"It appears that your neighbors are… Fornicating on their balcony," Alex looked at her blankly, "Sorry?" Alex rolled her eyes and put her gun down before stepping up to Astra and burrowing into her arms. She felt strong arms wrap around her immediately.

"Since you woke me up at four in the morning, you can make breakfast," Astra nodded after a moment and Alex was silent, "Maybe that's not the best idea actually."

"I was going to try," Alex laughed and shook her head, "Although, I don't think you wish to replace your appliances again so soon."

"You would be correct," Alex pulled back and blinked a few times, "Did you say they were fornicating?" Alex let out a laugh then and then laughed harder at the confused look on Astra's face.

"Is that not the correct term?"

"It's fine. Most people just don't say it that way," Astra nodded.

"How do most people say it?" Alex looked at her for a moment before shrugging.

"I would have said they were fucking," Astra nodded after a moment and Alex thought about something else, "And that's not a word you throw around. Remember when you learned that other word and got in trouble with Cat for saying it around Carter?" The alien nodded and shuddered. That tiny blonde could really instill fear in people.

"Duly noted," Alex nodded.

"Come on, my big protector. I'll take you out to breakfast this morning instead."

oooOOooOOooo

"Alex?"

"Hmm?" Was answered from inside the bathroom.

"Do you have shampoo? I forgot to pick some up today," The alien stood just outside the door and looked up when the door opened. Alex was stood in front of the sink brushing her teeth. However, what stopped Astra in her tracks was what she was wearing, or lack thereof.

The shorter woman had her back to her and was only dressed in black cotton boy shorts and a neon green sports bra. She had pointed towards her shower where her shampoo was and spit her toothpaste out when Astra didn't grab it, "Umm? Need something else?" She looked into the mirror at the woman and caught her wide eyed look, "Baby?"

"Alex," Was barely whispered out and the woman turned to face her as she leaned back against the sink. Astra caught her eyes before stepping forward and crushing their lips together as she wound her arms around Alex's waist. The smaller woman moaned into her mouth and leaned up as she wound her arms around Astra's neck.

"Baby," Was gasped out as Astra kissed her passionately and she nudged her backwards into her bedroom. The alien fell backwards gracefully as her knees hit the bed and grinned up at Alex as she crawled up her body to straddle her waist, "Didn't you need shampoo or something?" Astra growled and tugged Alex down to kiss her.

"How would you put it? Something like, screw the shampoo?" Alex laughed and nodded as she bent to kiss Astra's jawline. She trailed open mouthed kisses along the woman's jaw back to her ear and nipped lightly at the lobe. She closed her eyes at the sound that it drew from Astra. She sat back and finger the end of Astra's blouse and met her eyes before receiving a nod and pulling the shirt over her head.

Alex tossed her blouse to the side and bent to trail soft kisses along creamy shoulders and sharp collar bones. As she reached a bra strap, she nudged it to the side with her nose and continued her way across the woman's chest before doing the same to the other. Astra was making little noises of appreciation below her and her body jumped in response to Alex's touches.

Alex's mouth made its way along the top of Astra's bra and nipped lightly. Astra had her hands fisted at her side and Alex looked down at her, "You can touch me, baby."

"I don't want to hurt you, bunny," Alex shook her head and bent to kiss her lips gently.

"You're not going to hurt me, Astra," Astra didn't look convinced and Alex sat up and looked down at her. She reached out for her hands and placed them on her own hips, "You're not going to hurt me," The alien opened her mouth to protest, "And if at any point that you do, which you won't, I'll let you know okay?" Astra finally nodded and settled her hands on Alex's hips for herself. Alex grinned as she felt thumbs rub against her hip bones and bent to pick up where she left off.

She trailed her lips across Astra's chest and bit down on a hard nipple through the material of her bra, "Oh, Rao, just take it off," Alex let out a small giggle and reached under Astra as she arched up to unhook her bra. She wasted no time in pulling it off and throwing it across the room before bending and claiming a nipple for herself.

Astra let out a small moan and Alex felt her hands slide around her waist before two strong hands gently squeezed her ass. Alex rolled her hips against Astra in response and gasped against her. She looked up in time to see Astra's smug smile but couldn't find it in herself to care. The agent kissed her way to the other nipple and trailed her tongue around it before sucking it into her mouth.

"Alex," Was gasped out and the agent pulled back and blew air over her nipple and reveled in the sight of it tightening even farther. Astra moaned out loudly then and brought her hands up to tangle in her hair and pull her down to kiss her. Their mouths opened and closed together and teeth and tongues clashed passionately as they kissed.

Alex broke the kiss to trail her lips down Astra's neck, across her chest, and down the line of her stomach. She nipped at Astra's hipbones and looked up to meet her eyes before popping the button on the woman's black slacks. She then sat back and tugged the pants over her hips and down her legs before letting them fall off of the bed before crawling back up to Astra and kissing her again.

She squealed lightly when Astra floated them off the bed, flipped them, and laid them back down with their roles reversed. Alex looked up at her with lust filled eyes and Astra worked her fingers under the bottom of Alex's sports bra before pulling it up and over her head. She then smiled as she bent and mimicked Alex's movements from earlier as she took her nipple in her mouth and sucked gently. Alex let out a moan and trailed her fingers through Astra's curly hair.

"Oh my gosh," Was gasped out as the alien swapped to the other breast. Astra kissed her way down Alex's body and enjoyed nipping near Alex's belly button when she heard the sounds that it drew from Alex. She sat back a few moments later and Alex looked up at her when she didn't speak, "Are you okay?" Astra nodded quickly.

"I just.. I don't.. I've never.." She trailed off and Alex nodded in understanding.

"What about when you touch yourself?" Astra looked at her with furrowed eyebrows and Alex grinned, "Ooh, I get to have fun with that at some point then," Astra looked even more confused and Alex grinned up at her, "What about if I touch you and you can touch me however you want?" Astra nodded.

Alex slipped her hand into the front of Astra's panties and trailed her fingers through wet folds. Astra moaned out and bit her lip to keep more sounds from escaping. Alex reached up with her other hand and gently thumbed Astra's lip from between her teeth, "Don't do that. I want to hear everything that you have to offer," Astra nodded and Alex smiled up at her, "You're so wet for me," Astra nodded.

"I've never been like this before," Alex made a mental note to ask her about it later before gently slipping a finger into Astra. The alien threw her head back as she moaned and Alex took that as her cue to continue. She pumped gently in and out of the alien and was surprised when she felt Astra's hand in her own underwear and felt long fingers trailing through her. Alex gently added a second finger and felt Astra push into her as well.

Green eyes met grey as they moved together and Alex brought her other hand up and trailed her fingers through Astra's hair before pulling her down to her lips. They kissed passionately as they pumped into each other and Alex pressed her thumb down on Astra's clit. The alien moaned into her mouth and broke their kiss to look into her eyes. She copied her movement and circled Alex's clit as her agent did the same.

Alex could feel Astra clenching around her fingers and knew she was close as well. She pressed down harshly against Astra's clit and the woman came calling out her name with her fingers still buried in Alex. Alex came at the sight and moaned out Astra's name as she did so.

Moments later she pulled the woman down to lay beside her and rolled onto her side to look at her as she wound her arms around the woman's waist. Astra smiled softly at her and gently pecked her lips.

oooOOooOOooo

Astra woke the next morning and opened her eyes to see Alex twirling her strand of silver hair around her fingers, "Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Astra laughed and scooted forward closer to the agent.

"How are you awake before me?" Alex laughed and shrugged.

"I guess I wore you out," Astra smirked at her and leaned forward to kiss her gently, "Speaking of, can I ask you something?" Astra nodded.

"You may ask me anything," Alex smiled at the heartfelt words and avoided her grey eyes as she continued to twirl her hair around her fingers.

"Last night.. When you said… That you'd never been like that before, what did you mean?" Astra looked at the agent who was clearly avoiding eye contact and sighed.

"I meant what I said," Alex looked at her then and Astra nodded.

"But you've had sex before?" Was asked tentatively and the woman pursed her lips.

"In a sense," At Alex's confused look, she continued, "I was married, therefore, I was expected to… Allow my husband to have sex with me," Alex was finally catching on and her eyes widened.

"He raped you?" Astra shrugged.

"I wouldn't word it that way. I was willing to let him. He just didn't care whether I was ready or comfortable before he did so. He got off and he left, no matter how much it hurt me," Alex could feel tears welling up in her eyes and Astra leaned forward and rested her forehead against Alex's, "It's okay."

"It's not okay," Astra could feel Alex shaking, "Gosh, it's not okay, baby. He could have seriously hurt you," Astra was silent and let the agent rant, "I can't believe he had the chance to love someone like you and he used you like that," Astra watched Alex get up from the bed and pace around the room, "I just- no one should treat you like that."

Astra sat up and reached out. She grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her towards her, "And no one ever will again, bunny. It's in the past."

"You bet your ass no one ever will again," Was whispered as the younger woman leaned forward to kiss her gently.

oooOOooOOooo

Astra had been instructed to sit down on the couch and was doing so somewhat patiently. She could hear Alex rambling around in her room looking for something and sighed. She looked up when Alex finally reappeared with a large book in her hands and sat down on the couch next to her.

"What's that?" Was asked and Alex placed the book across the woman's lap. She gestured to it and Astra shrugged before opening it to the first page. Alex watched as her face lit up when she saw a thirteen year old Kara, "Alex," Was whispered out in wonder as she flipped the page and saw more photos of the young blonde.

"I forgot I had that, but I figured you might like to see it," Astra nodded and laughed at the next photo.

"She painted?" Alex nodded, "I taught her to paint when she was very young. I didn't think she ever actually cared much for it."

"She painted a lot when she first got here. Pieces of her family, Krypton, some strange alien pet that I could never pronounce the name of?" Astra nodded and whispered the name out, "Yeah that."

"It loosely translates to Spot," Alex was silent for a moment before laughing and nodding. She laid her head down on Astra's shoulder while the woman flipped through the photos of Kara and her as children. She offered explanations as they were needed but otherwise remained silent while the alien flipped through. Astra closed the book when she was finished and laid her head down on top of Alex's for a moment, "Thank you," Was said earnestly and Alex just nodded and found her hand in her lap to squeeze it gently.

"You're welcome, baby."

oooOOooOOooo

When Kara walked into her sister's apartment a few days later, she was not expecting the sight in front of her. Astra was stood in the living room with Alex held above her in one hand in a true "Dirty Dancing" style.

"Give it to me!" Was growled out and Alex laughed.

"I don't have it," Kara looked on in amusement and heard Cat step into the room behind her. The shorter woman met her eyes in confusion and Kara shrugged, "Put me down!"

"Not until you give it back," Was said simply and Astra turned to face her niece and soon to be niece-in-law with Alex balanced one handed above her, "Little One, Tiny Cat," Was said and Cat rolled her eyes.

"Aunt Astra, what the hell?"

"She's crazy!" Was shrieked out and Kara looked up at Alex who was pouting down at the alien who wouldn't look up at her, "Put me down!"

"Give it back!" Alex huffed and finally reached into her back pocket to pull out a small disc case, "You did take it, you liar," Alex just rolled her eyes and handed the case down to Astra.

"Umm, put me down now?" Astra scrunched her face up before playfully throwing the human down onto the couch. Alex glared and pointed, "I'm not watching it again."

"Good. It's no fun when you talk all the way through it anyway," Alex stared at her for a moment before her lips twitched and she rolled her eyes.

"I mean it," Was thrown over her shoulder as she headed into the kitchen to set the table for dinner.

"What is that?" Kara gestured to the disc in Astra's hands and caught it when she threw it at her before following Alex into the kitchen. Kara looked at it before furrowing her eyebrows and showing it to Cat.

"Finding Nemo?"

oooOOooOOooo

Alex groaned as she heard her phone start ringing again for the third time. She sat back from where she had been bent over her girlfriend kissing her and shot her an apologetic look as she reached for her phone on the bedside table.

"This better be good, Kara," Was said into the phone as she settled back where she had been straddling Astra's waist. The alien for her part, continued to stroke along Alex's bare abdomen and over the waistband of her workout shorts, "What do you mean my mother called you?" Astra bit her lip and slipped her hand into the front of Alex's shorts and gently cupped her through her panties. The brunette looked down at her with wide eyes but didn't stop her, "Eliza is doing what?"

Astra began to stroke the woman gently and Alex shut her eyes as she threw her head back and attempted to concentrate on her sister's voice and not on what Astra was doing to her, "When?" She listened for a few more moments before hanging up and dropping the phone beside them on the bed. Astra took that as her cue to finally flip their positions and pull her shorts, along with her underwear, down her legs, "You are naughty."

"You liked it according to your body," Alex moaned as Astra slipped two fingers into her and fisted her hands in the sheets beside her, "What did Kara want?" Was asked nonchalantly as she continued her ministrations.

"My mother is coming for a visit," Astra nodded and Alex's back arched off of the bed as her thumb found her clit, "And Kara told her that I'm seeing someone," Astra nodded again and pumped only a few more times before Alex was coming hard and calling out her name. She pulled the alien down next to her before continuing, "Which means you get to meet the famous Eliza Danvers."

"Somehow that does not sound as appealing as I wanted it to."

"It won't be."

oooOOooOOooo

Astra landed outside Cat's house with Alex in her arms. The shorter woman didn't release her and Astra laughed, "Alex, as much as I love having you in my arms, I don't think everyone is going to want to see me carrying you around all night," Alex groaned and pressed her face into Astra's neck, "Do you really want to still be clinging to me when your mother arrives?"

"Can't we just fly off somewhere?" Astra rolled her eyes and Alex finally pulled back and looked at her, "I just don't want to hear what I know she's going to say."

"And what is that?" Alex sighed and shrugged.

"She's never liked anyone that I've dated, baby. And she usually ruins my relationships. I just don't want that to happen," Astra leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Alex's before rubbing their noses together and earning a small laugh from the woman.

"Bunny, look at me," Alex met her eyes and the alien leaned forward and kissed her gently, "I'm not going anywhere. I don't care what your mother says. I've fought battles way tougher than Eliza Danvers."

Alex just giggled and finally let her legs drop from where they had been wrapped around Astra's waist, "Just remember that after you meet her," Astra reached for Alex's hand and laced their fingers together as they finally made their way to the front door. Alex just opened it and let herself and Astra in before making her way into the kitchen.

Cat was propped on the counter looking amused at Kara who was running around at super speed trying to prepare dinner. The shorter blonde looked up at them in acknowledgement before turning her gaze back to her fiancé. Carter was sat on a barstool watching with wide eyes as well and Alex took a seat next to him.

"What's she doing?" Carter laughed.

"She burned the chicken and now she's trying to super cook whatever else was in the kitchen," Alex nodded in amusement and looked back to the blue blur that was her sister, "I think it's lasagna?"

"It's lasagna," Was thrown out by the blur and Astra moved around the counter towards her since no one else would. She timed it perfectly and reached her hand out to grab Kara's arm. The blonde whined in protest and looked up, "Aunt Astra, I'm on a time frame here," Astra rolled her eyes and let her niece go, "And, Alex, why in the world would you teach her to roll her eyes?" Was asked as Kara once again turned into a blur moving around the kitchen.

"She picked that up on her own," Carter grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her from the room before she could say more and Astra just laughed in amusement before taking the seat that Alex had been in.

"Where are they going?" Cat shrugged.

"He built some kind of drone he's probably going to fly it in the backyard," Astra nodded.

"Ma! Calm down!" Was yelled out as the two of them ran back by the kitchen on the way out. Astra was surprised when it was Kara who answered him rather than Cat.

"When did that happen?"

"A few nights ago. She cried like a big baby as soon as he left the room," Kara stopped then and glared at Cat.

"I did not," Cat raised an eyebrow and Kara sighed, "Okay, I cried like a big baby," And she was gone again. Astra let out a laugh and watched Cat watch her niece when she finally stopped and put the dish in the oven. Cat's eyes were full of love and wonder when looking at the younger blonde and Astra knew she couldn't have found any better if she'd tried, "I mean, what was I supposed to do? Not cry?" Cat just rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss Kara's cheek before making her way towards the back of the house to find Carter and Alex.

"How did she feel about the bracelets?" Kara's face lit up then and she smiled widely.

"She brought it up before I could. She wanted to make sure that we had Kryptonian customs too so before I even had the ring all the way on her finger she was asking about what would happen on Krypton and everything," Astra smiled at her niece's enthusiasm and heard the doorbell ring. Kara ran off to the door to answer it and Astra suddenly felt very unsure of herself.

As the alien stepped into the backyard, Cat was stood on the back porch, Alex was holding a remote control and concentrating on the sky, and Carter was yelling about which buttons did what.

"Did I hear the doorbell?" Astra nodded and Cat called for Carter. She led him inside and Astra stepped out into the yard towards Alex. The younger woman looked up with a smile on her face and caught the look on Astra's.

"Oh, don't tell me you're the one who wants to hide from her now?"

"What was that you said about flying off somewhere and hiding?" Alex laughed and reached out to grab Astra's hand, "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. It's kind of cute that you're nervous to meet my mom," Astra sighed somewhat but still didn't look ready to brave Eliza, "It's going to be okay. If she doesn't like it, then she doesn't like it. We'll leave and I'll order that ridiculous thing that you call a pizza and we can watch Finding Nemo."

"I thought you swore you'd never watch it again," Was said cheekily and Alex rolled her eyes playfully.

"I will if it means that it would make you feel better," Astra nodded after a moment and Alex bent to pick up the controller she had put down. She gestured to the drone, "You wanna get that? It weighs more than I do, I don't have a clue how Carter built it himself," Astra laughed and picked it up one handed before following Alex inside.

They put the controller and drone down in the living room before Alex stepped into the kitchen with Astra behind her. Her mother looked up over Kara's shoulder and met her eyes, "Alexandra," Astra heard Alex growl so quietly that she knew Kara would have been the only other person in the room to hear it, "You really should do something different with your hair," Alex rolled her eyes and smiled sarcastically at her mother.

"Thanks, mom. I'll take that into consideration," She shot Kara a look and the blonde quickly ushered them out onto the back porch where they would be eating that night.

"Eliza, this is my Aunt Astra," She introduced the two and Eliza stuck her hand out.

"Yes, I've heard of you. Nice to meet you," The woman echoed her sentiment and they settled around the table. The five of them ate quietly and awkwardly for a few moments before Carter spoke up.

"Aunt Alex?"

"Yeah, buddy?" She turned to face him from where she'd had her gaze trained on her plate.

"Did you know that mixing water with any of the alkali metals will cause fire?" Alex nodded, "Can we try that?" She opened her mouth to answer and was cut off by Cat.

"Alexandra Danvers, if you set anything else in my house on fire I will ban you from coming back," The brunette shut her mouth and looked at the tiny blonde who had leveled a glare at her. Alex finally sighed.

"Fine," She turned towards Carter, "We'll do it at CatCo then," She smirked smugly at Cat who shot her a glare over her wine glass and elbowed Kara in the ribs for laughing beside her. Carter laughed too and nodded enthusiastically at her.

"Don't start with me, Danvers," Alex just grinned at Cat and forked another bit of her lasagna, "Was she this awful as a child?"

"No, she was a terrible student," Alex rolled her eyes and sighed, "She didn't care about school at all."

"I suppose earning a full scholarship in biological engineering and graduating valedictorian of my high school and college class means that I didn't care enough," Was said as the woman stabbed at another bite. Astra and Cat met eyes over the table and Cat shrugged subtly.

Kara cleared her throat and decided to change the subject, "So, Eliza, how are things at home?" The woman smiled kindly at Kara and the blonde sighed in relief.

"Everything is great, Kara. Thank you for asking," Kara nodded and caught Alex's eye before rolling her eyes at the brunette. Alex just grinned at her and took another bite as she looked down at her food, "So, Alex. Where is this man Kara tells me you're dating?" Alex choked on her food then and heard Carter stifle a laugh next to her. She leveled a glare at him and he looked down to keep her from seeing his grin.

"Kara!" Kara shook her head frantically.

"I never said.. That," Alex took a deep breath and looked at her mother. Astra had gone impossibly still next to her, "Eliza, I said she was dating someone. I never said some man," Eliza furrowed her eyebrows before realizing what she meant.

"So, where is this woman then?" Alex shifted her gaze to the Kryptonian next to her before looking back to her mother. The woman just stared at her expecting an answer.

"Really? You can't figure that one out for yourself?" Eliza's eyes finally left her daughter's and focused on the alien beside her whose gaze was permanently focused on her plate.

"Really, Alex? The alien who tried to kill us all?" Alex closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and glanced at Astra out of the corner of her eye, "I thought I raised you better than that," Alex stood and reached for Astra's hand. The alien looked up when she felt the woman touch her and met angry green eyes.

"Let's go," Astra looked at her for a moment before nodding and standing. She shot Cat and Kara an apologetic look before wrapping an arm around Alex's waist and shooting them into the sky. She flew them towards Alex's apartment before feeling tears hit her shirt. She looked down at the agent who was clearly trying not to cry and gently lowered them to the empty beach where she took a seat cross legged in the sand and settled Alex on her lap.

"Bunny," The agent just wrapped herself more tightly around Astra and the alien gently ran her hands over Alex's back, "Come on, talk to me please?" Alex didn't speak and Astra pressed soft kisses to her head, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Was mumbled out and Astra rocked her gently in her lap, "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry," Astra shook her head and gently pulled Alex back to look at her.

"Hey, come on, bunny. None of that was your fault," Alex opened her mouth to protest and Astra shook her head, "You warned me, Lex. This wasn't your fault. I'm sorry that she was like that to you," Alex shook her head and leaned forward to kiss the alien gently.

"You know what we should do?" Astra shook her head as she leaned forward to kiss Alex's cheek, "We should call and order an Astra special pizza," The alien laughed at her, "Pick it up on our way, and put on that horrid movie," Astra raised her eyebrows, "I'll be quiet this time."

oooOOooOOooo

They'd gone home, eaten until even Astra was full, and fallen into bed curled around each other. Astra woke the next morning to the sounds of someone knocking at the front door and gently untangled herself from Alex before leaving the room. She made her way to the front door while rubbing at her face and pulled the door open before checking to see who it was. She was met with the sight of Eliza Danvers and the woman looked shocked to see her there.

"Oh," Astra shuffled awkwardly and looked at the woman, "I was expecting Alex."

"I'm sorry. She's… Um, she's asleep. Would you like to come in?" Was asked meekly and Eliza nodded after a moment and made her way into the apartment. Astra closed the door back before turning to face the woman, "Coffee?" The woman looked at her for a moment before nodding and Astra made her way into the kitchen to turn the machine on.

"How long have you been dating my daughter?" Was asked as Astra reached for a coffee mug. The alien only halted for a moment before pouring the beverage and holding it out.

"A couple of months," Was said quietly and the woman nodded as she took a drink of her coffee.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?" Was asked confusedly.

"You must want something. She's a DEO agent, you're a rogue alien," Astra nodded after a moment and took a seat across the table from the woman.

"I suppose that's how it must seem to you. I was a rogue alien as you put it," Eliza nodded, "But I've changed, I like to believe that I have anyway. And that change is credited to your daughter," Eliza just stared at her and she continued, "I don't want anything except for her. I love her with my whole heart," Eliza was silent then and Astra breathed out a sigh, "She's all that I want and all that I'll ever want. I'm sorry that you don't approve of us being together but I don't plan on going anywhere unless she asks me to leave."

"And I'm not going to," They looked up as Alex sleepily walked into the kitchen and made her way to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup, "And if you don't like it, you don't have to stay, mother," Astra looked up sharply as Alex leaned back against the counter with her coffee held in both hands.

Eliza was silent for a while before standing and making her way to stand in front of her daughter, "You're still my daughter, Alexandra. And I still love you, I always will," Alex nodded.

"I love you too, mom," Was said.

"This is just going to take some getting used to," Alex nodded and saw her mother out moments later. She made her way back to the kitchen and threw a leg over Astra's lap to straddle her where she was still sat at the table.

"Hey," Astra looked up at her then, "I love you so much, baby."

"And I love you, Alex. So much, bunny."

"You're all that I want too," Astra smiled up at her, "You are all and everything that I want."


End file.
